Yodas Eleven
by Pepsi the Kid
Summary: Yoda is planning to rob three treasuries
1. Chapter 1

Yoda's Eleven  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I am not writing this stupid disclaimer thing. What? It's stupid everyone knows that George Lucas doesn't go on fan fic and write stories. No offense, but George Lucas probably doesn't know about fan fic.  
  
(Yoda walks into solid room with one light, no windows, and one door. If you haven't guessed it already Yoda is in prison, getting parole in fact. Yoda tried to steal the Nubian that the queen traveled in for episode 1)  
  
Parole Officer 1: Yoda, why did you commit the crime you did?  
  
Yoda: Betrayed me the force did. Got helplessly drunk and went on rampage I did.  
  
Parole Officer 2: Would you do this again if you were released?  
  
Yoda: Betrayed me once the force has. Do it again for kicks it would not.  
  
Parole officer 3: What we want to know is what you would do if released?  
  
Yoda: Catch up with some friends.  
  
( Parole officers discuss in a huddle for a minute)  
  
Parole Officer 1: You are free to go master Yoda  
  
(Yoda grabs cane and walks out of the room . Emerges minutes later in the front of the prison in old Jedi master suit with an evil grin on his face. Yoda sees Obi Wan and hobbles toward him.)  
  
Obi: Do you have a plan yet?  
  
Yoda: Why the hell do you ask that? Become a citizen I just have. Of course plan I have.  
  
Later that day at a bar on Tatooine.  
  
Obi: So what the hell's your plan?  
  
Yoda: When was the last time Coruscant have you been?  
  
Obi: You want to knock over a treasury!?  
  
Yoda shakes his head and holds up three wrinkled fingers.  
  
Obi: You want to knock over three treasuries? Who are you going to get to fund this?  
  
Yoda: Palpatine.  
  
Obi: Wonder what he'll say  
  
Later the next day at Palpatine's house.  
  
Palpatine: You're out of your god damn minds.  
  
Obi: You're right.  
  
Yoda: Sorry we bothered you we are.  
  
Obi: See ya' later Palpatine  
  
Yoda and Obi turn to leave.  
  
Palpatine: Just out of curiosity, which treasuries did you have in mind?  
  
Obi: The three branches of the galactic senate treasuries.  
  
Palpatine: I'm in.  
  
(A/N: I'll be back with more chapters later but please review my story, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

IH: I'm baaaack, and I've just had all of my Halloween candy.(Evil Grin spreads across face) Well anyway, I'm back with the next chapter of Yoda's eleven. HEHEHE, Sorry. I couldn't help it. Because I am extremely hyper, here is Jango to help me.  
  
(runs into room and starts running up walls. or trying.)  
  
Jango: IH (Incredible Honk) is so damn hyper that I have to do this god damn thing. IH does not own Star Wars, or much else for that matter, but is merely attempting to take over Lucas Films through a long and deceitful process involving guns knives, Martha Stuart, the INS, secret military officers, and the stock market, oops, forgot the most important one, Me and My son. Well, Enjoy.  
  
Obi: So who's in?  
  
Y: have Windu for explosives we do.  
  
O: Actually, he was mauled, burned, tortured, and finally beheaded by a group of angry Jango Fett fans. (IH: Contrary to what anyone tells you, I was not one of them. Now if you will excuse me, my Windu Soup is almost ready)  
  
Y: no surprise. Go with Jango for explosives we must. Have Watto for funky technology we do hmmm.  
  
O: I got Wicket for our grease man.  
  
Y: Wicket we have, hmmm. Also R2 and 3PO have we hmmm.  
  
O: No Shit. I got Padme for reconnaissance  
  
IH: OK. I'm baaaack . I have decided that instead of adding more star wars characters, I will add those who review my story with the personality they would like for their fan fic character. I might also use your personality and character for other stories.  
  
Boba: Review his story. (Loud thunk and repeated bouncing noises in the background ) Please. Do it for the good of mankind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

IH: I'm back with more Yoda's Eleven, and it's gonna get better cause I just found where Boba's been hiding all of the Pixie Stix from that truck I hijacked. (Proceeds to shove ten pixie stix into mouth) WOW!!!!!! THESE WORK FAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS.  
  
Boba: I'm sure what he meant to say was that he borrowed the Pixie Stix shipment without permission and is extremely sorry for any injury, physical and psychological, that he may have caused. Oh yeah, and he doesn't own Star Wars no matter how many attempts he has made to overthrow George Lucas.  
  
O: We don't have a wheelman yet.  
  
Y: What smoking have you been? Have Solo we do.  
  
O: Oh yeah I forgot about that.  
  
Y (sarcastically): Why no, sure you remembered I am.  
  
O: Can it midget.  
  
Y: Eleven that is. Be enough eleven should? Think we need one more do you? Think we need one more you do. Get one more I will.  
  
Later that day on an imperial ship.  
  
Y: One big score it is, lots of credits.  
  
B: Sure. I'm in ya little green man.  
  
Y (levitating Boba in the air with the force): TAKE THAT BACK YOU WILL!!!!!!  
  
Next day at Palpatines house.  
  
Y: Here you all are now? Eaten enough you all have? Good. Sober you all are? Close enough.  
  
O: You're not signed onto any kind of a contract yet, so if you're interested just step inside the house, and if you're not, then have a safe trip home.  
  
Obi Wan and Yoda lead the way into the house, followed by all except Boba. Palpatine sees Boba alone and approaches him.  
  
P: You must be Jango Fett's kid. He's really proud of you. You from Kamino too?  
  
B: Yeah. P: That's lovely. Now get in the god damn house.  
  
IH: Well I'm out of ideas for this chapter, writers block, so I'll just have a few more pixie stix and.  
  
IH bounces off into the background, several crashing noises are heard.  
  
B: Just review his story people. 


End file.
